


Even Assassins Need Love

by calliopes_muse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best things happen when you let your guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Assassins Need Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a prompt request from eemersonm on Tumblr for some Nysara sexy times. Forgive me if this ends up OOC. I have never written Nysara before and know only a little bit about either character.

The steam from the bathroom rolled out into Sara’s small apartment as she exited from a much needed bath. Her confrontation with Nyssa and the subsequent fight for her mother’s release from the League had taken a physical toll on her, but the emotional toll was far worse. She had sat in the hot steaming bath for over an hour as tears rolled down her face.

Sara had many lovers before, but something about Nyssa and her betrayal at kidnapping her mother had cut her deeper than she ever expected. It wasn’t until it was all over and she was alone that she let herself process what had happened, and how empty her heart felt now that Nyssa was gone again.

Eventually though, she pulled her heart and body together, rising like a phoenix from the tub determined to move on again.

Shivering from the chill in the outer room, Sara quickly began to dry off and look for clothes for bed. All she wanted to do was sleep for as long as humanly possible. Slipped on some thin shorts and found her favorite threadbare t-shirt.

In an instant, Sara was bent over, face down into the bed, the t-shirt still bunched at her shoulders. 

With her arms pinned behind her back, Sara struggled uselessly. It was a solid hold, tight but not painful. A warm voice tickled at her ear, “I love this shirt on you, but I love it more off of you.”

“Nyssa?” The blonde mumbled into the covers.

The hold pinning her down loosened slightly and Sara was able to move her head to look at the dark-haired assassin behind her. “I know we trained you better than to leave your window wide open, especially after such a deadly escapade. The unseemly types like me will just be waiting for you to have your guard down.”

Sara grunted as she tried to find leverage to break Nyssa’s hold. Finally, she huffed into the covers before looking back at the woman. “Let me go, Nyssa,” she warned.

Nyssa smiled disarmingly. “I don’t know. I’ve always kind of liked you in this position. And as I recall, you liked it too.”

The skittering sensation of arousal traveled down Sara’s spine and settled harshly between her legs. Nyssa’s voice, her smell, and the solid press of her against Sara’s back combined with the words to stir old feelings to the surface. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, then just do it already,” Sara growled, “But don’t think I’ll forgive you for what you did to my mother.”

The brokenness in Sara’s voice, the utter betrayal and disgust she felt towards Nyssa, made the brunette finally break. She doubled over against Sara’s back, releasing the blonde’s bound arms and wrapping her own around the other woman.

Sara felt more than heard the shaking of Nyssa’s body as she cried into her shoulder. Strong arms that had delivered death to many holding onto her desperately.

“I’m sorry, Sara. I’m so sorry. I was so hurt that you left me. You’re my world and when you left…everything shattered,” Nyssa whispered against her shoulder.

They slid to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Sara held onto the arms around her. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. I love you but I couldn’t keep killing people.” She shook her head, her own sobs surfacing, “I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“You don’t have to be. You’re free,” Nyssa’s voice as sad and lost, as if she was already too far gone. It made Sara ache inside with longing. They’d dreamed of having a beautiful life together, long nights wrapped up in each other making plans for ‘one day,’ the day they’d both be free. “The League won’t let me go,” Nyssa continued, “I already tried. I was refused with a strong suggestion that it was for my health that I stay. Why do you think I took your mother’s kidnapping so far? I had to prove my loyalty again.”

Sara closed her eyes, tears spilling over. How had they messed things up so bad? She felt Nyssa burrow into her back, and the warmth stirred her senses back to life. Hands roamed with familiarity over her stomach and hips. This was who they were. This was what she was and what she needed. The League be damned.

She turned her head so she could look the brunette in the eyes. Wrapping her fingers in long dark tresses, she pulled Nyssa closer. “Stay with me. I’ll help you. We’ll figure it out.”

Nyssa shook her head sadly, her warm breath tickling Sara’s cheek. “It’s not that easy.”

“Love never is,” Sara said as she pulled Nyssa in for a kiss. 

It started soft and familiar, like a remembered scent from childhood. Tender and warm. It filled Sara’s heart with a hope she hadn’t felt in a long time. They could figure this out. They could make this work. Even if they didn’t, they had this moment right here, right now, and for as long as they could make it last. She wasn’t going to let her go this time. She wasn’t going to run.

Shifting slightly but with her back still to Nyssa, Sara deepened the kiss, holding onto the dark woman with a new resolution. One strong hand moved under her shoulder and greedily sought out Sara’s breast, while the other teased at Sara’s lower back before finding its way under the waistband of her shorts. 

Instinctively, Sara rolled more to her stomach as Nyssa’s hand quickly bypassed her ass and found the space between her thighs. Gasping Sara broke the kiss. “Oh god, Nyssa,” she groaned out the other woman’s name as her legs were spread and two fingers quickly found her opening. “Yes!” Sara growled as Nyssa entered her completely, fingers buried as deep as possible. Sara’s heart sang as her body came alive again under her lover’s touch. This was being free, and she never wanted to lose this again no matter the cost.

Nyssa watched in awe as she always did when Sara let herself go. Making love to this woman was probably about as close as she’d ever get to the divine. Sara was her angel. Her hope. She pushed in, going impossibly deep, Sara’s wetness coating her hand and sliding down her thighs. She moved one leg between Sara’s and used her thighs for extra pressure. This was the way Sara liked it. Deep and intimate, as close together as possible. Nyssa watched as Sara’s hands bunched and released the sheets with every thrust. Sara was ready. She knew it because she would shake when Nyssa slowed down her assault and slid out until just the tips of her fingers remained.

Nyssa sat up on her knees and used her free hand unbutton her pants. She smiled at a disheveled Sara as the blonde looked back at her with a huff. “Give me your hand.”

Sara did as she was told, a smirk playing at her lips as she noticed the red underwear she loved so much peeking out from Nyssa’s pants. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation of Nyssa guiding her hand in and under her underwear. With a slight shift forward, Sara had easy access to her. She groaned as Nyssa guided Sara’s fingers inside of her while re-entering Sara at the same time. 

Nyssa dropped her head to Sara’s shoulder as the blonde moved in and out. “Oh, fuck me,” Nyssa whispered like an amazed benediction. 

Gradually, they found a rhythm. Nyssa rolling her hips, taking Sara’s fingers in deeper each time, as her own moved in time inside Sara, and the blonde pushing back against her hand wanting and needing all that Nyssa could give her.

They came holding onto each other, a torrent of screams and curses muffled by the bed. They stayed like that for a long moment, curled together on the bed. The night saw them make love many more times, neither wanting to sleep for fear it was all a dream, until Sara rolled over and brushed her fingers over Nyssa’s sweat-soaked forehead. “Sleep. This time I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Nyssa smiled sleepily, her eyes drifting shut even as she spoke, “Me too.”


End file.
